The Last Immortal Child
by Geminius
Summary: Amerina is the last immortal child. For years she has been in hiding, then escapes. She wanders to the Cullen's door step and befriends Renemsee. What happens when the Denali coven pays a visit? R&R, I do not own Twilight.
1. Prolouge: Leaving

summery: Amerina is the last immortal child. for years she has been in hiding. one day, she escapes and wanders to the Cullen's house and befriends Renemsee. The rest of the Cullen's wonder if they should turn her in. Things get worst when the Denali coven decide to visit. What will happen?

so this is like.....my fifth twilight fanfic. I rly like Amerina, The Last Immortal Child, because her personality is like some of my best friends

* * *

I am Amerina. I am 7 years old. That's it. I'm seven for ever, permanently. I am a vampire. I was turned by Adrian. I can not remember much as a human kid, just that there had been people sent to kill me. Adrian fled and left me with Liliana, his human lover and she took me as her own. Time is running out on her though, she is 74, and most humans don't live that long.

-------------------------------

It was storming. Hard. The rain pelted the sky in little bullets, the lightning was streaking across the sky, and the thunder boomed angrily. An old lady sat on a couch, staring at her TV that flashed to different channels. She was not the one doing it. The little girl who was staring out the window was. She was causing the storm, and remembering. She remembered when her god mother, Liliana, had been young. It was a long time ago. She had long red hair, and her skin was smooth, not wrinkled. She stood confidently, not as if she was broken. Adrian, her vampire lover had dropped the little girl on her doorstep long ago, on a sunny day. Amerina had not liked it. How bright it had been, and how cheery Liliana had been. Amerina decided then to brake Liliana. Adrian left then, never to return. He had promised, but had not kept it. Since then, Liliana had to move every 10 years to keep away the suspicion of why her daughter did not age. She changed her name constantly, and moved back to their original destination. Now Amerina was her grand daughter.

Over the years Liliana had grown bitter and cold. Thinking, why had Adrian turned this little girl to spend the rest of his life with, instead of me, his lover? Liliana had almost committed suicide, but Amerina paralyzed her. The TV stopped speed surfing and stopped at a movie.

"This is my favorite." Amerina whispered.

"Then come over here and watch it, instead of the sky." Liliana spat.

"Be quiet old lady, you forget who your superiors are too much." Amerina growled, followed by thunder.

"If you touch me, Adrian will-"

"Adrian hasn't been around in over 50 years old lady, he wont come if I kill you, if he cared about you, he would have turned you." Amerina said, dancing around the couch.

Liliana tightened her arthritis stricken hands.

"I'm hungry, see ya later old lady." Amerina said, and opened the door.

"Don't kill any innocents!" Liliana called after her.

"Yeah yeah." She jumped out into the rain and disappeared out the door.

::::::::::::::Later::::::::::::::

The storm had calmed, meaning Amerina's thunder was gone. She walked back into the house.

"Hey old lady, I went shopping, well, more like stealing, want to see what I got ya?!" She called. No answer. Amerina looked around. Up to her room, into old lady's room, the bath room, and the kitchen.

"Old Lady?" She asked. Amerina walked to the basement, hesitated, and opened it. She turned on the light, and walked down stairs. "Old Lady? Liliana?" She called. She walked back upstairs, and found a note from Liliana.

Dear Amerina,

It's been nice raising you, well, no it hasn't. You have destroyed my life, I had to give up my dream just to raise you. I am leaving. To where? I will not tell. Just be OK. All I am going to say is that I am going to find Adrian, and when I do, he'll turn me into a vampire.

-Liliana

"Good luck Old Lady, let's hope you do not kick the bucket." Amerina put the note down and walked up to her room. She packed her few possessions. Her journals, her photo book, and her clothes. She checked her hair, and left the house behind.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! If you did, check out my other stories, look on my profile

**A/N: **I'm going through and editing the story, so please tell me if I've missed any words, thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: Wandering

OK, in the last Chapter Liliana left Amerina behind to find Adrian and Amerina left too, but not to find Adrian.

* * *

Amerina walked over a dead rabbit. It was a cool and shady day. She wasn't sure where she was, but she had left Liliana's house in Michigan a few weeks ago. She'd been wandering ever since, randomly choosing places to go and feasting on humans she happened to cross when she was hungry (yes she feeds on humans).

"Welcome to Forks Washington!" A cheery sign read. She had been walking allot! Amerina sensed something just then. It was a weird notion. She pictured a girl her age, just as strange as her. She turned in the direction the child was, and started to walk toward her. She had to find this child, just had to. If she didn't, she might disappear of the face of the planet.

---------------------------------------------

Alice had been talking one minute, and the next she wasn't.

"Alice, are you OK?" Jasper turned to her, Alice was gripping the kitchen counter, her face spacing out. "Alice, what did you see?" He asked her as she returned to normal.

"She's coming." Alice whispered.

"Who's coming?" Jasper asked. Just as he finished his sentence, there was a light knock on the door.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer (it isnt) lol

comment please


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving

In the last chapter Alice had a vision and Jasper thinks the pizza man knocked on the door.

_

* * *

_Alice stared at the door. A minute went by, and there was another knock.

"Some one answer it!" Rosalie's voice called from up stairs. Jasper walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" He asked the kid.

"No, not really, can I come in?" The voice asked.

"Do you need to see some one, are your parent's with you?" He asked her again.

"No, can I come in?" She repeated.

"Let her in Jasper!" Alice yelled and walked around the kitchen and into the living room. The little girl squeezed past Jasper and into the living room. Jasper closed the door slowly, his face twisted in confusion.

"Are you Amerina?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Amerina walked around the room and turned on the TV.

"Jasper, go get Edward and Bella, and Renesmee." She said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Just do it, I'll explain later." Alice huffed.

"OK." Jasper walked out. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme walked down the stairs. Carlisle stopped in his tracks and stared at Amerina. Esme followed, but Rosalie was clueless.

"Sup." Amerina said, not turning her head from the TV.

"Sup?" Rosalie questioned. The door opened and Renesmee bolted inside.

"Hi! I'm Renemsee, but my family calls me Nessie! You?" She asked, breathless, smiling widely. Amerina jumped down from the couch.

"I'm Amerina, your name sounds cool!" Amerina said with equal excitement.

"Want to see my tattoo?" Nessie asked.

"You have a tattoo?" Amerina gaped.

"Nope, it' temporary, but I say it's real." Nessie said, pulling back her right sleeve, to reveal a smiley face.

"Cool! Do you have more?" She asked.

"Yeah, in my pocket, want to go put some on?" Nessie asked.

"Sure!" Amerina beamed, and the two kids ran off to the bathroom.

"That was, interesting." Bella said as she walked in the door.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he hung up his coat.

"That was Amerina, an immortal child." Alice said. Edward dropped his coat, his mouth wide open.

"I thought you said they didn't exist." Bella seemed the only one not scared from the fact.

"They didn't. She must be new." Carlisle said.

A few minutes later, Renemsee and Amerina appeared with tattoo's all over their face and arms.

"Look at these cool tattoo's!" Renesmee showed her mom.

"Cool." Bella said.

"Amerina, how old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Seven." She answered while making a fish tattoo wiggle on her arm.

"How long have you been seven?" He asked.

"A few hundred years, my last birth day was in 1932, then Adrian found me and turned me into a vampire because he was lonely. But the Volturi found out about me and he hid me with his human girl friend, he promised to return when I was forgotten about, but he didn't." She said.

"Why did you come here?" Edward spoke up.

"I don't know, I left when Old Lady dropped dead and came here by accident." Amerina shrugged.

"Isn't that great? Can she stay here for a while until Adrian comes and gets her? Please, pretty please mommy?" Renesmee asked, pouting.

"I don't know, Carlisle?" She asked. Carlisle was put on the spot.

"Yes, but, I don't think-" He started.

"Thanks you Carlisle! C'mon Amerina, I want to show you my room!" Renesmee tugged on her arm and out he door to the cottage.

"Your letting that Immortal child stay!?" Rosalie hissed.

"Only for little while, we should try and find Adrian first." He said.

"No, we should kill her before the Volturi find out!"Jasper spoke up.

"What about Renemsee? She'll be crushed." Bella pointed out.

"I say we find Adrian, I should be able to see him." Alice said.

"Right, we'll try to find Adrian first, if we can't find him then-" Edward froze. He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"_If we can't find him, then we kill her." _Was the unsaid ending.

* * *

oh snap! Edward and Rosalie want to kill Amerina!

anyway, comment now xD


	4. Chapter 3: Vision

In the last chapter, Amerina arrived and everyone wants to kill her except Renesmee.

* * *

The next day, Amerina and Renemsee were in Carlisle's library looking at his old dusty books.

"Renesmee, did you get taller?" Amerina suddenly blurted out.

"Oh, yeah, I'm part human so I grow, but at a faster rate, I forgot to tell you, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"No, that's OK, I wish I could still grow, if I could, then no one would be out to kill me." Amerina said.

"People want to kill you! Why?" Renemsee asked in shock. Amerina smiled.

"Because I'm a kid, I don't know fully why, but my creator Adrian said that other kids like me were really strong and were feared by the other vampire's, so they were all searched out and killed except for me off coarse." She bragged.

"Were is your creator? Didn't he go in hiding with you?" Renesmee asked.

"No, he said he was going some were else, I haven't seen him since, I doubt Alice will find him." She sighed.

"Why, Alice can see everything, well except for me and Jake." Renesmee said.

"Who's Jake?" Amerina picked up on the unfamiliar name.

"My best friend, practically a brother, want to meet him?" She asked.

"Sure." Amerina replied and they took off down stairs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Every one else was down stairs, discussing the fact of Amerina. Then, Renesmee and Amerina ran down stairs, eagerly hoping toward the door.

"Mom, I'm going to show Amerina Jacob, OK?" Rensemsee said as she passed by Bella. They were out the door, then Amerina froze in her tracks.

"Renemsee, do you mind real quick? I'll be back." Amerina said, and appeared in the door way.

"You guys want to kill me?" She asked, her voice small.

"No, not that, we were just talking about what to do." Carlisle said.

"That's OK, you guys can't kill me, Renemsee wont let you." She smiled arrogantly.

"What are you talking about, you don't need to hide behind my daughter do you?" Bella stood up, suddenly mad.

"No, just try to kill me." She challenged, her bright blue eyes darkened to gray, and their was a far off boom of thunder. every one stood still, expecting a temper tantrum. The fridge door flew open and close, the TV on and off, upstairs the toilet flushed uncontrollably, the phone started to clatter off the hook, and the microwave beeped loudly. Their was a strong force of wind and a crackling sound of lightning. The door slammed shut, and the windows did too as it started to rain hard. The water pelted the ground in loud thumps, and the wind battered the shutters, trying to find it's way inside the house to tear it apart. Just as the storm and the chaos inside escalated, almost to it's breaking point, everything stopped. The sun came out, and the TV turned off, the beeping stopped, the toilet turned to normal, and the fridge door was left open.

"See? I am actually very easy to get along with, tootles!" Amerina opened the door and bounded out.

"Did you see that rain? How weird! It's a good thing I hid under the trees!" Renesmee's voice called.

"Yeah I know, weird?" Amerina replied before the door shut by itself.

"It's official, we have to kill her." Rosalie said.

"Hold on, just because she can cause all hell to break lose, doesn't mean we can kill her!' Alice stood up.

"Did you find Adrian yet?" She asked.

"No." Alice muttered.

"See, you can't find him, let's kill her." Rosalie said.

"Rose, it's really hard to look for some one I don't know what they look like or were they are." Alice pointed out.

"You found that other half blood and you can't see half blood's." Rosalie threw back.

"Stop arguing, her power is great, if we try to kill her, who knows what she'll do." Edward stood up.

"Maybe Amerina remembers what Adrian looked like." Bella suddenly said. They called back Amerina and Renesmee, this time they were joined with Jacob.

"Amerina, do you know what Adrian looked like?" Carlisle asked.

"Why?" Amerina asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob added.

"Because, we need to find him." Bella told Jacob.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"We'll explain later, just go hide in the corner dog." Rosalie hissed. Jacob glared at Rosalie.

"Well, let's see, he had brownish blackish, hair,a little taller than you Carlisle, he had tan skin, and had big black eyes." Amerina explained.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, absolutely." Amerina said.

"Alice, did you get that?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to find him-" Alice stopped in mid sentence. Her face blank.

"Already? That was fast." Amerina commented and sat down on the couch. Alice came back to normal.

"Were is he?" Jasper was at her side.

"I didn't see Adrian, it's Tanya and her clan. They're coming, here." She whispered.

"What? When?" Jasper asked.

"They'll be here in three days." She said. Everyone head turned to Amerina.

"What?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 4: History

In the last chapter, Alice had a vision that the Denali coven was coming. for those who are like, whats so special about that? this chapter shall explain it!

* * *

"This is not good." Emmett was the first one to break the silence.

"Why?" Amerina jumped up.

"They resent immortal children." Edward said.

"Really? What happened?" She turned to him, curious. Every one was silent. "Is it bad? Liliana said that other immortal children were really bad, but she didn't explain it all." She added.

"The creator of half their clan, Sasha, created an immortal child, Vasili. She refused to give in to the Volturi when they came to kill him, so she died along with the immortal child. A year ago, another of their clan members, Irina, thought Renesmee was an immortal child when she first saw her and told the Volturi. When she was proven wrong, the Volturi killed her." Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh, sucks for them." Amerina shrugged.

"How can you say that? It's horrible." Bella said.

"Listen lady, I didn't ask to become a vampire as a kid, OK? And I should be killed for that? No!" Amerina turned to her and yelled, causing an explosion of thunder. Bella calmed down, but still looked mad.

"Let's hide her in a closet." Emmett joked. No one was in the mood for jokes.

"So, will they try to kill me if they see me?" Amerina turned to Carlisle.

"Possibly, they trust us a great deal though, and are considered as an extended family." Carlsile replied. It was strange. This for ever seven year old girl talked and had the presence of a 21 year old girl, but threw tantrums worse than any 5 year old could muster.

"But, they don't go to the Volturi, would they?" Renesmee asked.

"More than likely." Rosalie muttered.

"Why don't I just stay in that cottage the whole time they are here?" Amerina asked.

"Off coarse, why didn't I think of that?" Edward smacked his head.

"Because I just did." Amerina replied.

"So, it's settled, Amerina stays in the cottage." Esme said.

* * *

sry for the sucky chapter, i'll do better next time


	6. Chapter 5: Trust

No Re-cap! :( So far, Amerina has gotten on the nerves of everyone, to make things even worse, Tanya's clan plans to visit.

* * *

"OK, now get in there." Bella motioned for her to go inside the cottage.

"All right, but, I"m hungry, when can I hunt?" Amerina asked just before Bella locked her in.

"You can't hunt here." Bella growled.

"You veggie vampires are so strange." Amerina commented as the door closed. A little hand reached up and struggled with the nob. It was Renesmee.

"Nessie, why do you want to go in? Wouldn't you rather visit Auntie Tanya?" Bella asked.

"No, Amerina will get lonely by herself." She said.

"But Renesmee-" Bella was stopped by the irresistible pout on Renesmee's face.

"All right, but, be back quick to visit Tanya and there est of the clan, OK?" Bella lectured and opened the nob.

"Thanks mom! Love 'ya!" Renesmee hugged her and raced inside. Bella smiled widely and closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was waiting out side with Jasper, eyes locked on the drive way.

"When will they be here?" Bella sat down next to her.

"In a few hours, were is Renesmee?" Alice asked, without taking her eyes off the road.

"She wanted to give Amerina company." Bella said.

"Oh." Alice said. The hours ticked by slowly, and eventually, there was a flash of blond hair, and Tanya appeared around the bend, then Carmen and Eleazer, and Kate with Garret.

"We can never show up on surprise with Alice around." Tanya smiled. Alice smiled back.

"Hello Bella and Jasper." She then addressed the other two. Edward came out.

"Hey Edward!" Tanya smiled widely and hugged him, earning a a death glare from Bella. Everyone came out to great the coven.

"Where is little one?" Kate looked around, expecting to see Renesmee hiding in a bush.

"She's at a friends house." Bella lied.

"Really?" Garret asked.

"Yes, she has a friend." Bella said. He nodded silently in suspicion, but they all filed in side.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Nessie, I'm starving." Amerina whined, holding her stomach as if she were hungry for food.

"Can I get you some thing?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, a human." Amerina stood up, her face in pain, staring at Renesmee as if she was something to eat.

"Don't worry, I could get you a deer." Renesmee stood up, walking toward the door.

"A dear!?" Amerina gagged.

"Yeah, it's actually really good, I'll be back in a bit." Renesmee opened the door and dash to the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate stopped, she saw something out side. She peered out there, but nothing moved.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"I thought I saw, never mind, probably was nothing." She said and they walked into the living room.

"So, tell me, what have you been up too?" Tanya fell down on the couch, the rest of her coven sat next to her.

"Oh nothing, just regular stuff." Bella said. Tanya nodded.

"I smell something weird, was your daughter's friend in here?" Eleazer asked, sniffing the air.

"Oh, yes, just before Renesmee went over to her house." Edward jumped in.

"When will little one be back?" Tanya asked.

"Uh." Bella struggled to find something. Tanya leaned foreword, watching her intently.

"Why is your kid dragging a dear?" Kate had returned to the window. Edward was over their in a second. Renesmee was struggling with a deer, trying to drag it to the cottage.

"Damn it." Edward cursed and flew out the door. Kate and Tanya followed, while Garret and Eleazer just stared in wonderment. Bella looked around the stunned room and flew out the door. Alice ran out after her.

"Renesmee!" Edward yelled. Renesmee froze, turned around scared.

"Uh, dad I'm getting this for Amerina!" Renesmee wailed.

"Who's Amerina?" Tanya panted.

"Who's talking about me?" Amerina appeared. Tanya froze, and stared in horror at the midget vampire. "Sup." Amerina said. Kate caught up to her, and stared in the same look of horror. "You guys practice that?" Amerina pointed. Bella caught up, and so did Alice.

"Edward. I. We. trusted you. and. you make one." Tanya whispered, hiding her anger.

"I did not make her, none of us did, she wandered here." Edward defended.

"Why? How! They were all killed! And you keep one those vial, loathing, disgusting creatures! You should have killed it!" Kate roared on the other hand.

"It has a name, and it is standing right here." Amerina glared.

"Don't you talk to me!" Kate yelled. Big mistake. Storm clouds appeared, and rain pounded to the ground. Thunder roared, and lighting struck the ground, yard away.

"Excuse me?" Amerina said, her voice tiny, but full of a threat. Kate backed away, and Amerina simmered down, and the storm disappeared as soon as it came.


	7. Chapter 6: Aplogize

Tanya and Kate stayed silent, but glared at Amerina sending I-hate-you rays at her. Carmen, Eleazer, and Garrett wandered down, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme were right at their heels.

"What's going on?" Eleazer said as he arrived. Everyone kept their mouth shut. He turned in the direction Edward was looking at. And jumped.

"Edward, how could you make an Immortal child after last year?" He said, his voice calm, but pleading.

"Why does every one presume that I made her?" Edward said, throwing his hands in the air in aggravation.

"You didn't make her?" Garrett backed up.

"No, she was made by a vampire called Adrian." Edward sighed.

"Oh, why is she here?" Garrett asked, his voice smooth and casual.

"She wandered here, and we can get rid of her because Renesmee is to attached to her." Bella spoke up, her voice wavering a bit. Eleazer nodded, but Tanya gripped her fists. Carmen stared at Amerina.

"What is your name? I so not want to call you Immortal Child." Carmen finally said. Amerina turned to her with are-you-serious look.

"My name is Amerina, I'm from Michigan." She mumbled.

"Oh, have you ever been to the great lakes?" Carmen asked friendly. Tanya and Kate exchanged looks of outrage, but kept their cool.

"Yes, once." Amerina said, looking at her shoes.

"So, how did you get here?" Carmen asked.

"What is this, an interview?!" Amerina snapped, making Eleazer put a protective arm around Carmen, when she jumped back.

"No, I just wanted to know a few things about you." Carmen said, her voice still soft, even though she got yelled at by a seven year old.

"I walked here after my human protector Liliana died." Amerina turned around and kicking at the ground. Renesmee got up.

"She's apart of our coven now, I said so!" Renesmee declared. Bella's eyes grew wide in shock, Tanya and Kate made faces, Carmen and Eleazer stared at the little girl, Garrett tried his best not to laugh, and Carlisle glanced at Edward.

"Nessie, you don't want a forever seven year old to join your clan do you? You'll grow up and be more mature, while she's still a snot nosed kid." Tanya said, friendly in the beginning, but her voice grew harsher when referring to Amerina. Amerina stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Tanya? Can you come here?" Amerina asked, pleading. Tanya looked at Kate who shrugged. Tanya sighed and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Tanya said, her voice flat. Amerina raised her hand, and smacked Tanya, hard, on the face. There was a red mark left behind on her face, Tanya reached up, her eyes watering from the stinging. Garrett wheeled over on his back, laughing.

"Don't hate me just because your dumb ass creator made an immortal child and loved it more than you!" Amerina yelled. That struck a nerve. Tanya leaped Forward, but Edward held her back. She clawed the air, her claws inches from Amerina's face. Kate was too stunned to do anything, but stepped foreword, her face gradually melting into a mask of pure hatred and leaped at her, but Emmet caught her. Carlisle rubbed his head in frustration.

"Amerina, that wasn't nice." Renesmee stepped foreword, her eyes wide in sadness, her lower lip out in pouting.

"Your right, I get mean when I'm mad." Amerina shrugged, turned around to Tanya who was fuming now, but Edward still held her back. "I'm sorry Tanya, Kate, and Carmen for being so mean, I just throw temper tantrums to much, I promise never to do it again." She said, crossing her heart.

"That's OK." Kate called , Emmet let her go after realizing Kate had calmed down. Tanya glared into Amerina's face, who beamed back a ray of sunshine. Kate's face softened.

"Yeah, I forgive you Amerina." Tanya whispered, and was released. Renesmee and Amerina danced up the hill toward the Cullen's house laughing, Bella followed after them in concern, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet walked back up there after them. Garret ran to the side of Kate, while Eleazer and Carmen walked after the group.

"Edward, if any one finds out- mean, she's a death sentence." Tanya said, looking directly at him.

"I know, but, Renesmee is too attached to her, she wouldn't let us, I'm afraid if the Volturi come, they'll kill her along with Amerina." Edward said, as if he had bee holding it in.

"Just kill her when Renesmee is asleep and lie about, and when she get's older she'll get over it and you can tell her the truth." Garrett replied.

"Renesmee will chase after her into the wild." Edward said.

"Can't you find her Creator?" Kate spoke up.

"Yes, Alice is searching for him, but practically everyone thinks he's dead." Edward said.

"What's his name again?" Garrett pondered.

"Adrian." Tanya replied instead of Edward.

"Oh, I didn't know Adrian made an immortal child, he seemed to fearful of the Volturi." Garrett said.

"You know Adrian?" Edward jumped at him,

"Yes, I traveled with him for a while, he was a little jumpy, and stayed of the topic of the Volturi, know I know why." He said, nodding to himself.

"Do you know were he is now?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he's probably on top of the world." Garrett said.

"Huh?" Tanya grunted.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to travel to the top of the world, he's more than likely still there." He explained.

"I'm going to go tell Alice." Edward said and turned to the house.

"I'll come with you." Garrett said and walked with him up to the house, leaving Kate and Tanya behind.

"So, what do you think of that kid, Amerina?" Kate asked her as soon as Edward and Garrett were out of ear shot.

"She has a temper." Tanya said.

"You know what bothered me about what she said? She was right." Kate whispered.

"No she wasn't." Tanya's head snapped up, grinding her teeth together. Kate backed away, raising her arms in defense.

"Yeah, She wasn't, sorry." Kate said in desperation. Tanya nodded and huffed, then walked back up the house, leaving Kate alone.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding

It had been two days until Alice found Adrian. She had been talking to Amerina about her visions when she stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"Hello? Alice?" Amerina waved her hand in front of her face. Jasper and Emmett happened to walk in at the time. Jasper ran toward her, and Emmett raced back up to get the everyone else.

Alice shook her head and came back to normal.

"What did you see?" Was Jasper's immediate response. The rest of their coven, including the Denali coven, shuffled down stairs, shoving at each other to get to Alice.

"I saw Adrian, he left the north pole and is coming down here. He ran into Liliana and she told him that she abandoned Amerina to see him. He got mad and killed her. He arrived at her house to find Amerina gone and is tracking her scent, he'll be here at least around nightfall." Alice said, gushing everything out. Every one grew silent, but Amerina gradually smiled.

"Ha, I told Old Lady, and I was right!" She jumped up, punching the air in victory.

"So, right when he gets here your gone." Rosalie hissed.

"Hey, Barbie, no one was talking to you." Amerina spat, glaring at her. Rosalie frowned, but grew quiet. Amerina jumped down from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen to peer at the clock.

"Hey, it's almost seven, he'll be here in an hour!" Her voice called. Renesmee ran into the kitchen.

"How come he got so mad?" Carlisle was the first to speak up.

"He was going to come back to get Amerina and take her to to the north pole, he had been searching for a safe remote place to take her for years, and finally decided on the north pole, and when he found out Liliana left her behind, he got mad because he didn't want the Vultori to kill her, so he took out his anger on Liliana." Alice explained. Tanya and Kate stayed silent, squishing them selves into the back round.

Everyone turned to the window. The sky blackened slowly, shading the blue sky black, until it was dark out. They herd footsteps on the porch, some one's out line appeared in the window, then the door bell rang. No one moved. The door bell clicked now, impatient.

"Any one home?" A voice yelled.

Carlisle walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you Adrian?" He asked.

* * *

I just realized something.....Adrian is Santa!


	9. Chapter 8: Offer

"Yes, I'm Adrian." The person said, a little wary.

"I'm Carlisle, can you come in?" Carlisle stepped away from the door, and Adrian came in.

"Garret?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hey Adrian, how's life?" Garret asked.

"Fine, who are all of you?" He asked everyone else.

"That's Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, and where is Renesmee?" Carlisle introduced.

"You have a big clan." Adrian said.

"Oh, only Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper are in our clan, every one else is just visiting." Carlisle said. Adrian nodded, glancing around the room. Renesmee came in right then from the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee, but my friend call me Nessie." She held out her hand in a hand shake, but Adrian just stared at it. His eyes darted to her face and her hand, as if she was safe to touch.

"She's not an immortal child, she is Edward and Bella's daughter, she's half human." Carlisle explained. Adrian slowly shook her hand, but yanked it back.

"What the?" He asked.

"Oh, I can send people memories!" Renesmee beamed. He scooted away from her. Bella hissed at him. There was a flush up stairs, then a voice.

"Whew, I had to pee!" It was Amerina. You could hear her footsteps and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Adrian?" She called in disbelief. Adrian smiled and she bounded down the steps after him. "Ha! I knew you'd come back, c'mon, let's blow this pop sickle stick stand!" She laughed and hugged him.

"Pop sickle stick stand?" Renesmee asked, she started to cry.

"I don't want to leave Renesmee behind though, can she come?" Amerina asked.

"No, she can not!" Bella stood up, glaring.

"Shut up old lady." Amerina shot back. Edward got up and hissed at her, and Adrian hissed back.

"You sound like cats." Renesmee blurted out. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Um, excuse me, do you mind if I just go out side for a while?" Tanya asked. Everyone largely ignored her and she disappeared out the door. Kate, sensing something odd, ran out after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tanya! Wait up!" Kate called as she ran after her. Tanya stopped walking and turned around.

"What Kate?" She growled.

"Were are you going?" Kate gasped for air.

"I'm going to the Vultori, now I have to go before Alice sees it." She said.

"What why?" Kate asked.

"Now that her creator is here, the Vultori can come and kill both of them." Tanya explained.

"What about Renesmee, she wont sit by as her best friend is killed, and Bella wont let her daughter die, and then Edward will get involved, and the rest-" Kate started to ramble. Tanya put up a hand and magically Kate stopped talking.

"So be it, that child is a menace to them, I'm doing them a favor, trust me." Tanya said and turned back around.

"You want the Vultori to destroy their clan like did ours?" Kate blurted out. Tanya stopped, growing tense.

"This has to be done, trust me Kate, just try and stop me." Tanya growled, her voice hard and showed no hint of affection. Kate just stood there as Tanya disappeared into the forest.


	10. Chapter 9: Wrong

Where we last left off, Tanya left to tell the Vultori about Amerina. Let's Watch!

* * *

Tanya was running as fast as she could. She flew past the branches and limbs that were in her way. She was so intent on escaping before Alice saw her, she barley noticed the startled wolf who passed her.

"_Who Was that?_" Seth asked.

"_Probably one of those Vampire's that was visiting." _Leah answered.

_"Oh, where is Jacob by the way? I haven't seen him all morning."_ Seth explained.

"_I don't know, I'm not his secretary." _Leah growled and trotted off. Seth shrugged and followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kate, what's wrong?" Garrett asked her as she came through the door. Kate looked at him, her face was frozen in shock. In the to her room, Alice dropped the plate she had been washing (they were eating!?). Kate and Garrett's head's snapped in the direction of the kitchen, Alice's frame appeared in the door way.

"EDWARD! JASPER! EMMET!" She roared so loud, it made Garrett and Kate jump. The three stumbled down the stair case, trampling each other.

"We herd loud yelling, what's going on?" Adrian stumbled through the back door. Renesmee and Amerina at his heels.

"I didn't break anything!" Amerina threw up her hands.

"You broke something?" Rosalie growled at her.

"She isn't in trouble, it's Tanya, she's going to the Vultori, Emmet, Edward, and Jasper, you guys are the strongest, go ans stop her before she crosses the Atlantic." Alice said to them.

"If Edward is going, I'm coming to." Bella stood up.

"Bella-" Edward started to say.

"Bella, this is not the time for love, OK? We need you here." Alice explained. Bella sat back down, but looked sad. Amerina clung to Adrian's leg.

"They can't kill Amerina! I wont Let them!" Renesmee said, hugging her friend, as if her word would stop the Vultori. Memories of the Vultori that came to kill her long ago came into her mind, and unknowingly passed to Amerina, who stayed silent. Everyone was silent, they were right, if Amerina dies, Renesmee would die in the process.

"Where is Tanya?" Emmet spoke up.

"She's in Idaho, but will be in Montana in a few days, then she'll be in South Dakoda this Saturday." Alice said. All at once, everyone started to run around, grabbing money and car keys, ID's, passports, ect.

"We should leave." Adrian whispered to Amerina. Alice herd and turned to them.

"Adrian, please stay until our group catches her, if they don't then you can leave." Alice pleaded, noticing the attachment Renesmee had to Amerina. Adrian silently nodded, but Amerina frowned, do doubt having a smart aleky comment, but kept it to her self. Kate stayed in the side lines, watching, knowing this was her fault. If only she stopped Tanya back there, she could have started screaming and everyone would automatically come out and stop Tanya.

_"Why didn't I stop her?" _Kate asked her self, feeling guilty.

"Don't let the guilt eat you up, it wasn't your fault." Edward appeared next to Kate.

"Where you in my mind again?" She frowned at Edward.

"Yes, don't worry Kate, we'll stop her." Edward said. He walked away to say goodbye to Bella, but Kate couldn't help but thinking, deep down, he was wrong.

* * *

ha-ha....Idaho


	11. Chapter 10: Flight

Tanya bounded across the dirt road. She did not know where she was, but a few hours ago, a sign said she was in Montana. She was going to cross into Wyoming, then Nebraska into Iowa and eventually into Illinois to Chicago, catch a plane to New York City, hop on a plane there to London, cross the English Channel to France and run like hell to Italy and then to the Vultori.

She turned into a small town, she needed a map, but had to constantly change her route because of Alice. She changed her mind to different routes to confuse her, but secretly was following this one. Tanya turned to the city hall, a small white bricked building. She entered and walked over to the desk lady, who turned to look at her in shock.

"Do you have any maps?" Tanya asked politely.

"Yes." The desk lady pulled out a brochure and handed it to her. She was in Montana, just a few more hours of traveling she'd be in Wyoming. Tanya looked up and hoped over the desk and hid down.

"What the-?" The desk lady said.

"Shh...the big one over there is my ex husband." Tanya pointed to Emmett.

"Oh." The desk lady nodded wisely.

"Do you have a back door?" Tanya asked her.

"Yes, just go through the mayors office and there should be a door out back." The desk lady said. Tanya nodded and crawled to the mayor's office and bolted out the door and into the morning sun. She jogged to the road, and found a person in their car.

"Get out of the ****ing car!" Tanya opened the door.

"Ahh!" The man screamed and fell out the car, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, I'm doing you a favor." Tanya said, got in, started the car, and drove as fast as she could down the road. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper came out the door as the car disappeared down the horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya had the radio blaring as she drove down the highway. Why didn't she think off this sooner? She glided easily through the traffic, evading waiting patrol cars easily. By now, the news of the car jack would be spreading, so she needed to toss it.

"Wyoming -" she read the sign, an arrow pointed to a road. She crossed five lanes quickly and narrowly made it to the road. Tanya continued to drive the rest of the day, the next day she was still on the high way, half way to Nebraska when, the car made a noise.

"Huh?" She looked at the confusing meters and numbers on the dash board. One had a small arrow dropping to E. She forgot all about gas. She pulled over to the side road and got out. Should she run to the nearest gas station? No, the prices where to high and she didn't have any money.

'Looks like I'm running.' She thought, and ran along the side road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amerina sat on the couch, glumly watching TV. She wanted to leave, the three that left would never catch Tanya, they had all brands and no brains. She looked at the TV, outside it was drizzling a bit, Renesmee was sitting at the plush chair, Jacob was at her feet, whining. Adrian was reading a book that Carlisle loaned him.

"Don't worry Amerina, they'll catch her." Renesmee said confidently.

"No, they wont." She sighed. Adrian looked up, but quickly bent back down to read the book.

"What makes you say that? My dad's with them, he's way smarter and faster than Tanya." Renesmee gloated.

"Your dad is just as equally stupid as the other two." Amerina said. Bella was in the kitchen (why are they always in the kitchen?), and walked out

"Take that back." She hissed. Amerina looked up at Bella. Her blue eyes glowing bright violet, the drizzling turned to a raging storm, and the power blinked on and off.

"Make me." Amerina replied, her voice a low harsh whisper. Bella faltered. There was a lightning strike afterward, adding a dramatic affect. Bella stepped back and disappeared up stairs. Amerina smirked and the storm settled down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya held out her thumb as cars passed. She frowned. What did she have to do? Stick out her leg? She was in Nebraska now, but if she was traveling with a human, the three chasing after her would not want to try and stop her. A semi truck honked and stopped. The door opened.

"Need a lift?" The driver asked. He was the stereo-typical truck driver, fat, greasy, nasty, and he had a trucker hat.

"Yeah." Tanya climbed in and sat on the edge of the seat.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Chicago." Tanya replied.

"Ah, the windy city, visiting or sometin'?" He asked.

"Or something." Tanya muttered and stared out the window. Cars passed by quickly, and it grew dark.

"You tired?" He asked, licking his fat nasty lips.

"No." She said.

"How old are 'ya?" He asked.

"Depends." She smiled. He chuckled and reached over to her. She grabbed his hand, bent it back, and knocked him out. She easily switched spots with him. She grabbed the chain dangling near her and pulled down on it. A large honk blasted out. "God I really wanted to do that!" She said to her self, and drove down the highway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya drove down the highway, a sign read Illinois, so she turned to it. A few hours later, she came among a sign that read Chicago. She smiled and drove down it, then came among the city. She parked the truck in a field, jumped out and walked to the airport.

It was busy, but she found a counter.

"Um, when is the next flight to New York?" She asked the person. The counter lady sighed, and typed on the computer.

"12:55 pm, would you like a ticket?" She asked.

"Yes please." Tanya drummed her fingers on the counter.

"First class, second, or third?" She asked, bored.

"Second." Tanya said.

"$250." The desk lady yawned. Tanya fished out the money from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Your flight leaves in 45 minuets, passport and ID please." The lady said.

"Here you go." Tanya handed her the items, the lady checked them and handed her the tickets.

"Enjoy your flight." The lady yawned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper entered the air port from following the scent of the truck which was mixed with her scent. They saw Tanya just in time, she was going through a metal detector, then a police started to search her. She passed through both tests, and ran up to the line.

"Whoa, I'm going to have to see a ticket." The guard held out his hand.

"Um, we don't have any." Jasper said.

"Then, please go purchase one, because with out one, you don't get on the plane, NEXT!" He ordered.

"But sir, we nee to speak with that girl." Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He said defensively. They walked over to the waiting area.

"Flight number 306 is now boarding." A person said over the intercom. The three walked to the window to see Tanya walk up and into the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane seemed to float then land easily on the run way. Tanya yawned to show she was awake, and walked out with everyone else. She noticed the strange glances she was getting from the people at having no luggage, so, she grabbed a random bag and walked over to another counter.

"When's the next flight to London?" She asked the man.

"In a few hours at 5:30 pm, how can I help you?" He asked, smiling.

"Get me aboard that plane can be a start." Tanya said.

"How many tickets?" He smiled wider.

"One, here." She handed him her passport and ID quickly. She paid for the ticket quickly, she did not know how the three would get here.

"Okay-dockey, your plane number is 205, and will be leaving-"

"5:30 pm, got it." Tanya said, grabbed her pass port and ID then sat down to wait.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper then walked in the door.

"Oh crap." Tanya growled and ran up to the main counter.

"Um, I'm lost." She said.

"OK, who is looking for you?" The person at the counter asked, friendly.

"Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale." She said. The person spoke into the intercom, then, right after the message was done, Tanya bolted to the gate.

"Flight 205 is now boarding." A voice said. she was first in line and easily got on the plane. The three saw Tanya, smiling and waving at them.

* * *

wow allot happened in this chappie. lol, Tanya car jacked a person like Alice did in New Moon xD


	12. Chapter 11: Escape

OK, last chapter, Tanya made it to her flight in New York to London. Will the three guys catch her, or turn around and go home? Will Amerina learn some manners? Will I ever shut up so the story can start? Yes...now.

* * *

Tanya jumped of her flight, she was in London, and a shocker, it was raining. She walked briskly out the door, ignoring the stares she was getting and making it outside. Tanya made her way across the street to a pub (a bar/club, see I know words). The sun sunk deeper into the sky, and Tanya walked down the side walk. She needed to make it to France by tomorrow if she wanted to get ahead of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper if they were still chasing her. She walked until she found a taxi. The guy at the wheel was snoozing. Tanya knocked on the door.

"You still on the clock?" She asked him. He jumped and stared at her, then nodded gruffly. Tanya slid into the back seat.

"Where to?" He asked, looking forward and starting the cab.

"Can you get me to the English Channel?" She asked him. He turned around and gave her the-did-you-just-ask-me-that-no-way-she-did look. Tanya looked back and gave him the yeah-I-did-ask-that look. He coughed and turned into the street. She looked out side at the passing buildings. Gradually the buildings dissipated and there were fewer buildings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice sat in silence. Everyone was crowded around her, glum faced.

"So, they failed." Carlisle stated. Esme nodded.

"Good." Rosalie said under her breath. Amerina looked up at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't have to be such a jealous b*tch Barbie." She growled. Rosalie stepped forward, but Bella held her back. Edward and Jasper burst through the door, Emmett was following, no dragging his feet, behind them.

"You were quick to come back." Esme remarked.

"We caught a flight back here right after Tanya got on hers." Edward sat down. Bella flew to his side, the worry look she had gone. Renesmee frowned.

"You should have gone after her! What are you guys, wusses?" She cried.

"Nessie, we-" Edward started.

"Amerina was right you are weak and stupid!" Renesmee yelled and stuck out her lower lip. Everyone stood in shocked silence, then turned to look at Amerina, who was smirking. Edward stood up and turned slowly to him, his face slowly melting into anger.

"What did you tell my daughter?" He said, his voice was small, but tilting to madness.

"You are weak and stupid, all three of you, how hard was it to catch her?" She said, her voice pure amusement. Edward stepped forward.

"Oh, I am?" He said.

"Very, you fell in love with a human who smelled nice to you, knocked her up, and nearly killed her and the kid." Amerina said. Wrong thing to say. Edward ran at her, yelling wildly. But, before he could scratch her, he flew back and bashed into the wall. Amerina's eyes now glowed yellow and red, shifting to violet and gray in the blink of an eye. Emmett charged at her, but he was flung out, harder this time and he broke through the wall, leaving an Emmet sized hole in it. Jasper ran to her, and he was flung onto Edward. The windows burst into pieces, Amerina's eyes a kaleidoscope of colors. A strong wind prevented the rest of the vampires to get at her. Adrian, who had been closest to her, walked slowly to her.

"Amerina, stop it!" He reached out to her. Amerina's head snapped up to him, and he was flung away and into the stair case. Renesmee grabbed Kate and flung her toward Amerina. Kate landed behind the chair she was in, reached a hand over it, and grabbed Amerina's head. Amerina screamed wildly, Kate was flung away, but she successfully knocked her out. The wind subsided, and everyone crawled up slowly. Amerina woke up, her face confused.

"Whoa, what happened to your house?" She asked looking around.

"You stupid child, you did this!" Rosalie hissed.

"I did? Well you better fix it, because I'm not!" Amerina said and walked out the door casually, as if she trashed a house all the time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you." The cab man shook Tanya awake.

"Huh, yeah?' She whipped the drool from her mouth. Tanya had fallen asleep (omg, she sleeps!).

"Where here, lets see, that will be 33.50 pounds (50 dollars)." The driver calculated.

"Sorry, I'm not fat and I don't have weight to spare." Tanya said and knocked the driver. She stepped out of the cab and looked around. The sun had risen, and a mist had settled on the ground. She looked around to find a boat. There were a few, but she only had US money.

'So, I swim?' She thought. 'Hell no, I'm running!' Tanya thought. Yeah, that would be fun, but, how would she run across the water without being seen? Tanya walked casually around the rim, then, jumped in. She swam as fast as she could, ignoring the cries of the people. As soon as she was she was far enough out, Tanya jumped on the surface and ran on it, she ran for like, 30 minutes until she was the coast of France, she dove down deep into the water, and snuck up to the coast. She emerged between two boats. A little boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hola." She said to him. His mouth gaped opened and Tanya walked away. People stared at her because of her wet close. Se found a train station and walked in. A guard was standing in the center, Tanya walked up to him. "Um, le where is le gift shop?" She asked him, trying to speak pitiful French.

"Over there." He pointed in plain English. Tanya nodded stupidly, and walked over to it. She found a big sweat shirt and dorky looking pants and walked over to the cash register.

"Do you take American Dollars?" Tanya asked. The lady nodded yes and Tanya paid for her things, and dumped her old, wet close in the trash. Tanya bought a ticket and boarded a train. She found out she was in Le Havre, and the train would take her to Paris, and then to Metz an she would run the rest of the way to the Vultori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train stopped, and Tanya climbed out. She was in Metz, time to either run, or car jack.

'Hm, car jack.' Tanya smiled to her self. She found a person stuffing his face with a croissant.

"Hey, Pepe le Pue, get out of the f*cking car!" Tanya yelled and yanked the door open. Same reaction as before, the guy fell out, but made sure he had hid bread. Tanya jumped in. "Le Thanks!" She said and gunned the engine, and flew down the street to Volterra.

* * *

....french Ebonics xD


	13. Chapter 12: Truth

"We have a visitor." Demetri said. Aro looked up from the cross word she was doing with Sulpicia.

"Who is it?" Caius asked.

"Tanya, from the Denali coven." Demetri said.

"Ha-ha, it's probably about the Cullen's." Jane said while coloring a picture of sponge bob. There was a knock on the door, and Alec opened it.

"Hey, your right, it is Tanya." He said as Tanya walked in.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I have something to say." She said.

"Cool, we can all say things." Marcus yawned.

"Well, what is it?" Aro stood up and stretched.

"The Cullen's." Tanya said.

"I knew it!" Jane called in victory. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"What about the Cullen's? How is Renesmee?" Aro asked.

"She's fine, but they have another." Tanya said.

"Edward had another kid, with who?" Jane asked.

"Edward didn't have another kid, they have a kid, who is a vampire." She replied.

"I'm sorry, what are you wearing?" Caius blurted out.

"Yes, what are you wearing?" Aro asked.

"My close got wet on the way here and this was all that they had." Tanya said in annoyance.

"OK, repeat what you said before." Aro laughed.

"The Cullen's, have and immortal child named Amerina, her creator, Adrian is there." Tanya said.

"How can we be sure your not lying like Irina was?" Caius asked.

"Have Aro see." She said. Aro shrugged and put his hand on her forehead. He stood like that for a few seconds.

"Oh my gawd, she's right." He said.

"After all we did before?" Marcus groaned. Aro nodded to him.

"Alright everyone, let's pack up, this time, we're going to kill an immortal child." Aro announced.

* * *

The Vultori have strange hobbies. Tanya was so reluctant to have Aro's hands all over her......lol


	14. Chapter 13: Fight

Where we last left off, Tanya arrived at The Vultori and told them about Amerina. OK, story time

* * *

Amerina walked down the trail and poked at a plant. It was the next day, and Amerina was embarrassed from losing her temper yesterday and destroying the Cullen's home. They fixed it quickly though, but Amerina was still ashamed.

"Amerina?" Renesmee called. Fortunately, Alice, Carlisle, Renesmee, and Esme forgave her.

"Over here!" Amerina answered. Renesmee appeared around the corner.

"It's time to go." Renesmee said glumly. Amerina nodded and the two made their way to the house. They arrived to see Adrian already saying his goodbyes to the Cullen's. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Amerina.

"Oh, there you are, let's go." Adrian walked over to the door and held it open. Amerina ran up to Carlisle and gave them a hug.

"You two where one of my favorites." Amerina said and then gave a hug to Alice. "So are you." She smiled at Alice, then walked over to Rensemee.

"I'm gonna miss 'ya." Renesmee blurted out first. Amerina smiled.

"Me too, take care of yourself kid." She playfully punched Renesmee's arm.

"Who you callin' a kid?" Rensemee laughed, but her face fell afterward. Amerina turned around.

"See 'ya later Barbie!" Amerina cackled as she ran out the door. Rosalie pursed her lips, but was strangely smiling too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're trying to leave." Demerti said. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec were prowling around Forks.

"Where are they going?" Aro asked.

"Oregon probably, then cross into Canada." Demerti replied, he was tracking the two.

"Are we going to get them?" Tanya asked impatiently, hoping not to meet the death sentence her sister met.

"Yes, let's go kill her." Aro nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I spy something green." Amerina said.

"A tree leaf." Adrian sated behind her.

"Wow, your good at this game." Amerina said.

"Everything is green here, not that hard." Adrian sighed.

"OK, then I spy something black." She said.

"Some thing black?" Adrian said, his voice panicking. Then, Adrian fell to the ground in pain. Amerina stopped and turned around.

"Adrian?" She ran to him. Jane and Alec appeared.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." Jane cackled.

"Oh, then that changes everything." Amerina shrugged. Jane was thrown back, crashing into three trees. Alec stepped back, but was thrown back also. Amerina stood up, her eyes glowing gray, and grabbed Adrian who was better now. Amerina shot through the forest in a blur.

"Where are we going?" Adrian called.

"Where do you think? Silly goose." Amerina giggled as she made her way back to the house.

* * *

Silly Goose.

HA HA HA HA! plz tell ur friends about ma stories, barley anyone reads this story after like...the third chapter, so, plz help me :3


	15. Chapter 14: Return

Now, the Vultori have arrived in, like one day from Italy to Washington. Whoa. So, Amerina defended her self and Adrian and are now running for there lives. I commence the hell to officially break loose.

* * *

Amerina ran through the door from out side, tossing Adrian crashing into the stair case, and Amerina flew through the wall and landed in the fridge, leaving a small dent in it.

"What the f-" Rosalie began. Every one ran down stairs and started babbling to Adrian and Amerina at once what was going on.

"Hold your taters!" Amerina yelled at the top of her lungs. Every one grew silent. "Thank you, these two vampires ambushed us in the forest, one was a girl, one was a boy, and they tried to kill us." After her last words, every one flipped out again. "I SAID HOLD YOUR F***ING TATERS! SO HOLD THEM!" Amerina yelled.

"OK, sorry about that Amerina, the two vampires you encountered were Jane and Alec, twins from the Vultori." Carlisle explained. Amerina nodded blankly at them.

"Do you know who the Vultori is?" Carlisle sighed.

"No I do not, please educate me." Amerina sat down on the couch, remote in hand.

"The Vultori are Vampires that enforce rules and restrictions on the Vampire community so we stay hidden." Carlisle said.

"Like Dracula?" She blurted out. Carlisle tried not to laugh, but nodded yes. "OK, so, why do they want to kill me?" Amerina asked.

"Because your an immortal child." Edward said from his perch by the door.

"What does that have to do with this situation?" Amerina glared at him.

"Immortal children are illegal, didn't we explain this to you before?" Carlisle scratched his head.

"How long ago was it?" Amerina asked.

"Like, a week ago." Alice said.

"Oh, I don't remember back then well." Amerina shrugged.

"How, your a vampire." Bella snorted.

"No ones talking to you Juliet." Amerina glared at her. Bella frowned and looked down at her shoes.

"Any way, we have to get you two out of Forks safely with out the Vultori spotting us." Carlisle brainstormed.

"Hey, Dexter, here's and idea, why don't we stand and kill them?" Amerina stood up, there was a collective gasp.

"What, you can't kill the Vultori!" Eleazer said. Amerina jumped and turned to look at him like: _"Wha?"_

"I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"They enforce the law!" Eleazer continued.

"We have people for that, like, police officers, duh." Amerina waved him off. Just before any one could answer to that, there was knock on the back door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone head turned to it. Edward stiffened, glaring at the door. Esme, who was closest to it walked slowly over to it. In Amerina's head, the Jaws theme song was going on in her head.

_Duhnuh....duhnuh.....duhnuh..... _

Esme made her way to the door and opened it slowly.

_Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh....duh-nuh-nuh-nuh...duh-nuh-nuh-nuh...._

The door opened all the way. A figure stepped in the light.

_Duh-nuh!_

It was Tanya.

_Dun-dun-don-don-don-nuh!_

_

* * *

_You better hold them Taters, or Amerina will find you. And she will make you hold them.

When Amerina called Carlisle Dexter, she (I) was referring to a cartoon show (Dexter's Laboratory) on Cartoon Network.

Yeah...I'm 13 and still watch Cartoons....What of it!?


	16. Chapter 15: Punishment

Tanya just arrived. Amerina made everyone hold their taters, and Jacob is still missing....

* * *

Everyone was silent. Tanya looked around the room. Kate stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Hello." Tanya smiled to them. Esme stepped back and shut the door with a glance outside.

"Tanya?" Kate whispered, taking one step to her. Tanya turned to Kate and nodded. She walked into the living room, everyone was gaping at her.

"Um, a little help?" Adrian called, still tangled up in the remains of the stair case where Amerina tossed him. Emmett and Jasper scrambled and freed him. Amerina got off the couch and walked slowly over to Tanya, smiling nicely.

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" Amerina asked. Tanya looked at every one, confused.

"Great." Tanya said.

"That's good, can you come closer please?" Amerina asked, twisting from side to side. Tanya shrugged and bent down to Amerina's level.

"Yes?" Tanya asked.

"A little closer please." Amerina said. Tanya got closer.

"Yes?" She repeated. You could feel the tension in the air.

"I don't like tattle-tale's." Amerina whispered in her ear, then Tanya was thrown out of the window. That side of the house ripped off.

"We just fixed that!" Edward groaned.

Before Tanya could hit the ground, she was flung back to Amerina and the wall smashed into her before breaking into a thousand splinters. Edwards piano floated up and charged at Tanya at full speed. Tanya stood up shakily, and the piano bull dosed over her, she landed in a broken and crumpled heap. Kate ran up to Amerina, but she to was flung away. Garrett ran after Kate, who was floating in the sky. Amerina smirked as she lowered Kate to Garrett, but then flung her up higher in the air. Carmen tackled Amerina, Kate dropped and Garrett caught her. Carmen hissed at Amerina who was fighting to get her off, and clawed at Amerina's flesh. Amerina opened her mouth, her teeth transforming into shark teeth, and ripped into Carmen's right arm. Carmen screamed and thrashed wildly. Amerina refused to let go, and dug deeper into her skin. Eleazer came up, and Amerina let go out of fear. She scrambled up as Eleazer checked on Carmen.

Tanya got up, struggling to breath. Edward and Bella retrieved her and dragged her through the hole inn their house.

"Is she OK Carlisle?" Edward lay her down. Carlisle poked at her and did doctor stuff.

"Her right arm is broken, and so are both of her legs, she has a sprained ankle, three shattered ribs, and her jaw needs to be re-set." Carlisle explained. Amerina hung back outside as Carmen and Eleazar made there way back to the house. She stuffed her hands in her short's pockets and stared at the ground. Carmen's arm healed quickly while Carlisle fixed up Tanya. Kate and Garret walked back to the house, fortunately Kate had no injuries. Every one ignored Amerina, even Renesmee and Adrian as they hovered over Tanya.

"Why the hell do they care about her? She betrayed them." Amerina asked her self out loud.

"Because your a problem." Some one answered. Amerina turned slowly around to find Jane standing right behind her. "It's a shame, if you where turned into a vampire when you were 18, you could have been in the Vultori." Jane said, then attacked. She clawed at Amerina, and Amerina let out a blood curdling scream as she thrashed about. Everyone in the Cullen's home turned around. They where frozen at the scene. Renesmee ran at her.

"LET GO OF AMERINA!" She roared, punching to air. Bella ran after Renesmee, and then Edward chased after her. Adrian got up and stumbled after them. Jane looked up, Edward and Adrian fell to the ground, but Bella and Renesmee where unaffected. Jane got up and bolted into the woods with Amerina in hand.

* * *

See, something ad happened to Tanya. She got ran over by a piano. xD


	17. Chapter 16: Saved

Last time, Tanya got ran over by a piano, Jane kidnapped Amerina, and Carmen got served a piece of pie.

* * *

Amerina was struggling to break free from Jane's grip.

"Let me go!" Amerina wailed, trying to wriggle out of her gasp.

"I don't think so kid." Jane sneered.

"What's your name again?" Amerina asked randomly.

"Jane." She said confused.

"Oh, what a pretty name, reminds me of an ape." Amerina said. Jane stopped running.

"What did you just call me!" Jane growled tossing Amerina to the ground.

"Jane do you wanna banana?" She asked, mockingly. Jane steeped forward, clenching her fist's. Amerina stood up and started to act like a monkey.

"That's it, come here you immortal brat." Jane made a grab at Amerina, but she dodged it and sprinted into the forest. Jane inwardly slapped herself and ran after Amerina. "Come here!" Jane yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's what I want to do!" Amerina yelled over her shoulder and jumped up into a tree.

"Looks who's the monkey." Jane taunted. Amerina stomped on the branch. It crashed down the Jane and bashed into her skull. Amerina got up slowly, and turned around to walk away. Jane opened her eyes and tackled Amerina to the ground. She grabbed Amerina's hand's and was about to rip it out, when a giant wolf emerged out of the bushes and tackled Jane. Amerina stumbled up and stared at the scene. The wolf was Jacob, and he was biting and clawing into Jane. Jane kicked Jacob off of her and took off into the forest.

'_Forget this, I'm getting back up." _Jane thought. Jacob morphed into a human.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I was until I saw your junk." Amerina turned around. Jacob mumbled to himself as he found his close and put them on.

"Now are you alright?" He asked impatiently.

"Peachy." Amerina said.

"Aren't you that little girl, America?" He asked. Amerina just stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"Yep, that's me, America! Oh say can your see? Yep, you got it dude." Amerina laughed, singing the rest of the national anthem.

"Don't have to be such a smart ass." Jacob said, embarrassed.

"Where have you been anyway?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I was here all the time, I just didn't visit." He said.

"Cool dude, let's go back to the house, dude." Amerina turned around still laughing to herself and they made their way back to the Cullen's home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane skidded to a stop at their hide out.

"The wolf came and stopped me before I could kill her." She explained in a gasp of breath.

"So, we all need to go in and kill the child?" Aro asked, sighing. Jane nodded. Every one looked around.

"Where is Tanya?" Caius asked.

"She wandered off back to the Cullen's." Demetri said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aro asked.

"You where to busy debating if Jello was better than pudding, remember?" Demetri said.

"Oh, yes." Aro muttered. Cauis stood up.

"Let's go, I want that kid dead." He said. The Vultori stood up and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The debate between Jello and pudding is a pressing matter.


	18. Chapter 17: Problem

Jacob skidded to stop in front of the door. Amerina was running at full speed as she ran into him, sending him into the door.

"Oh c'mon!" Edward said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh, sorry." Amerina brushed off the dust on her shirt.

"Jacob! Amerina!" Renesmee jumped off the couch and ran at Jacob and gave him a hug, then hugged Amerina.

"Are you guys OK? What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob saved me from Jane, but, she'll be back." Amerina said.

"Thanks mutt, now the whole Vultori guard will come to our doorstep." Rosalie snorted.

"Hey Barbie-" Both Jacob and Amerina said at the same time, then turned to each other and started to laugh. Rosalie blushed in embarrassment and stormed off.

"Why didn't you chase after her?" Emmet asked Jacob.

"Little kid scared her off by calling her a monkey." Jacob pointed to Amerina.

"No, she decided to run because you showed up." Amerina said. Soon, they started to argue why Jane ran away.

"Shut the hell up, god you two are annoying!" Kate yelled over her shoulder at them. They quieted down.

"Where is Leah and Seth?" Bella asked.

"They're visiting their mom." Jacob informed.

"Great." She sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro, Caius, Demerti, Jane, and Alec walked carelessly to the Cullen's home.

"Aro, don't you think we should have brought more guards with us?" Caius asked, walking over to Aro.

"No, it's just one child." Aro said.

"Yes, but there are 15 vampires total in that house, and only five of us." Caius said.

"Don't worry Caius, we're going to make them come out." Aro waved his hands.

"How?" He asked, speeding up to Aro's pace.

"Caius, don't worry, I have it all under control." Aro said.

"Just tell me how you are going to get only one vampire out." Caius huffed.

"Simple, we kidnap Renesmee." Aro said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're coming." Alice said, staring out the window.

"When?" Jasper asked.

"In a few minutes, and they are going to try and kidnap Renesmee to get Amerina out." Alice said, almost whispering. Bella grabbed Renesmee and held her tight.

"If they kidnap Nessie, she wont be the only one to some out." Jacob inflated his chest.

"Ooh, look at Sir Lancelot, gong to go save his fair maiden from the dragon." Amerina taunted, rolling her eyes. Jacob glared at her.

"How can thy kidnap Rensemee if she's in here?" Bella asked. Alice pointed to the giant hole in the wall.

"Why didn't any one fix that?!" Bella stood up panicking.

"We wont let them in." Edward re-assured them.

"They will charge you with protecting Amerina and will kill you." Tanya spoke up. Everyone turned to her.

"How do you know?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"How do you think Sasha was killed? She refused to let them kill Vasili." Tanya said, crossing her arms. Everyone was quiet. What should they do? Stand aside and let them take Renesmee and kill Amerina, or protect Renesmee, and dying in return for being charged with instead protecting Amerina?

"They're here." Alice whispered.


	19. Chapter 18: Stolen

Ladies and Gentlemen....The Vultori have arrived.

* * *

Aro, Caius, Demetri, Jane, and Alec appeared and walked over to the hole in the wall. The Cullen's formed a human (well vampire but you get the idea) Wall to block them.

"Step aside Cullen's, or pay the price." Caius said. Every one was grimed faced.

"We do not want to cause a scene, please let us see the immortal child." Aro said. Edward shook his head no.

"So, you'd defend the child and potentially have both your coven and Tanya's Coven die?" Caius asked.

"Tanya's Coven is not standing against you." Edward growled. The Vultori looked over to the Denali coven. They were sitting away from the Cullen's holding Renesmee in their little huddle. Aro frowned, and Edward hissed at his thought. Aro turned to him.

"You think we'd go after your real child?" Aro asked, hurt.

"I don't think so, I know so." Edward remarked. Aro gulped back his comeback, but Caius was more courageous.

"You are really defending Renesmee by defending the immortal brat?" He asked.

"Hey!" Amerina called from where she was hiding. There was a hush and she quieted down.

"Yes, if you take Amerina, Renesmee will follow. If you take Renesmee, Amerina will follow." Edward informed them.

"Aw, how cute, but Renesmee must know Immortal Children are against our rules. The punishment for making one is death for the creator and the child." Aro laughed.

"They're going to kill Amerina?" Renesmee asked Kate. Kate nodded yes in response. "Why, she didn't do anything!" Renesmee wailed.

"It's something you wouldn't understand Nessie, I'm sorry." Kate sighed, trying to quiet her down. Aro turned his head to Renesmee.

"That will never happen." Edward hissed darkly.

"What a shame, her potential is being drained and unused here, oh well." Aro shrugged to Edward.

"Step aside now Cullen's, this is your last chance." Caius said boldly. Rosalie stepped back, reveling a gaping hole in the line. Bella turned to gape at Rosalie. But, Emmet stepped down, then Jasper, and after him Esme, leaving just Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Bella standing. This now evened out the odds to four to five.

"How convenient, so you four would die to protect something you hate?" Aro asked. Bella stood proudly, not looking them in the eyes.

"Alice....please." Jasper pleaded.

"No Jasper." Alice whispered, not even looking at him. Aro stepped forward, raised his hand to strike Edward, but a bolt of lightning struck the ground inches in front of him. He jumped back.

"What the?" He whispered.

"It's Amerina, she's doing that." Bella said.

"But she only has telekinesis, how?" Aro gasped.

"She can cause storms also." Renesmee said proudly.

"_Two_ abilities, how remarkable, if only she was turned when she was older." Aro said, a not of regret and agony in his voice.

"Like I haven't herd that before." Amerina's voice said somewhere.

"Shut up!" Another hissed, probably Adrian's.

"Move over!" Caius pushed Aro out of the way and was about to hit Bella when he was blown away and landed in the ground. Aro gaped.

"C'mon, you guys can't get passed-" Jane said, walking to them when she was also blown away from the Cullen's. Demetri charged at them, but it was as if an invisible hand grabbed his back and tugged him backwards. Alec stood still, then slowly took a step foreword when he was electrocuted some how. It started to storm, Aro stared up in the in disbelief. The Vultori comically stumbled around, but were getting owned by Amerina. It started to storm wildly, lighting stabbed the ground, and thunder boomed over head as sheets of rain pummeled downward. In the confusion, some one slipped pass the guard, knocked out the Denali coven and snatched Renesmee.


	20. Chapter 19: Missing

The storm continued to rage, even past Amerina's control. A vortex swirled and clouds raged together. Forming a tornado.

"That's impossible!" Carlilse screamed to Edward over the raging boom of thunder.

"How?!" Edward called back.

"There isn't enough flat land to provide rotation to cause the tornado!" Carlisle said.

"What the f*ck are you doing! This is against nature!" Adrian yelled at Amerina.

"No big thing, they'll just blame it on Global Warming!" Amerina waved at the Tornado.

"Global...Global Warming? What is that!?" Adrian yelled.

"Wow Adrian, you have been gone a long time." Amerina laughed. Aro ran around the house, slipped, fell, and got back up.

"Aro! How do we stop that?" Caius caught up to him pointing to the Tornado.

"How the hell would I know?!" Aro waved his hands and stumbled off, something was wriggling under his cloak.

"Where is Renesmee?!" Bella asked Alice who was having a fun time dancing around in the roaring winds.

"Um, the Denali coven have her!" Alice said. Bella ran over to the Denali coven, and screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Edward skidded over

"They're all knocked out, and Renesmee is gone!" Bella cried, holding back sobs.

"Weee!" Amerina said from her perch right next to Alec. Alec jumped at her, but the wind carried Amerina away.

"YOU! WHERE IS MY NESSIE?!" Bella snatched Amerina and shook her around.

"Whoa lady, who light the fuse on your tampon?" Amerina cackled.

"Don't joke around with me you little hell spawn! Where is Renesmee!?" Bella roared into her face.

"What happened?" Jacob ran over and nearly tripped in the mud.

"Renesmee is missing!" Bella sobbed.

"Where is she Amerina?" Jacob asked her.

"Why do you people think I know, I don't!" Amerina glared at them.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Positive, why don't you ask the Vultori, they where the one's who wanted to kidnap her." Amerina motioned to the field were the Vultori were. The three turned their heads to the field. It was empty.


	21. Chapter 20: Advance

OK in the last chapter Renesmee went missing and the Vultori left too.

* * *

"Oh shizzel." Amerina said.

"Where are they?" Bella spun back around and shook Amerina.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW?!" Amerina yelled back.

"Let her go Bella." Alice sighed. Bella's nostril's flared, then she dropped Amerina to the ground Adrian walked over.

"Where did the Vultori go?" He asked. Bella suddenly broke down crying and collapsed into Adrian's arms.

"What did I do?" He asked as he caught her. Edward walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, she fell on me!" Adrian defended him self.

"Adrian." He hissed. Adrian handed over a crying Bella.

"You sure she isn't on her period?" Amerina pointed to her. Edward growled at her. "OK." Amerina turned away from him.

"They took Renesmee, but how?" Alice pondered out loud.

"One slipped past us when Amerina was beating them." Edward pointed out to obvious.

"That's it, Amerina, who did you not hit at all?" Alice asked.

"Hhmm....." Amerina thought, putting on a fake serious face, "I only hit that Arrow dude once." She said.

"You mean Aro?" Alice corrected, jumpy. Amerina nodded.

"He took Renesmee, quick, Edward, read his mind." Alice said. Edward nodded and put on a blank face, struggling to hold a still hysterical Bella. A few seconds passed bye. Amerina turned to look at the strange, unmoving, silent storm. Her eyes shimmered liquid gold, then she saw him. Aro was running through a rather large creek, Renesmee hidden under his cloak. Caius was right behind him, Demerti was at dead last while Jane and Alec where in the lead. They were growing dangerously close to the border of La Push, so the Cullen's would not enter to save Renesmee. But, they had something...what was it? Something warm...a flare. They were going to use it to kill Renesmee with. Wait, they had three flares. So, they planned to kill both Adrian and Amerina, and possibly Renesmee if she intervened. Her eyes then dimmed an orangish yellow, then back to blue.

"Were is Jacob?" She said interrupting Edward.

"Um, over there." Edward pointed to a dog who was pacing around whining.

"Tell him to get his pack and the other one, and patrol the border near the creek, now." Amerina said.

"Why?" Alice and Edward asked.

"Don't give me lip, just do it!" Amerina shouted. Edward backed off, dragging Bella and told Jacob what to do. Secretly, Edward read Amerina's mind and knew what she was thinking. Cut off Aro's advance into La Push, forcing him to turn around where Amerina would give in. Jacob barked and ran off. At the forest's edge, he was joined by Leah and Seth who returned from their mom's, as they shot through the forest.

* * *

lol, Jacob is border control agent


	22. Chapter 21: Rescue

_"What does that little creature want us to do?" _Leah asked as she bounded next to Jacob. Seth was behind them.

_"She wants us to stop the Vultori before they cross over into La Push, we're going to meet up Sam's pack up here." _Jacob explained. As they reached a bend, Sam's pack emerged from the woods and crossed with them.

_"Were are they?" _Sam asked him.

"_Edward said they were by the creek." _Jacob said.

"_Are you sure you can trust the vampire?" _Sam asked.

"_Yes, they have Renesmee." _Jacob huffed and speed up to the creek.

They reached it in no time, and sure enough, the Vultori were there.

"Hand over the kid!" Jacob had morphed back. Alec glared at Jacob and covered Jane's eyes.

"Please, put some close on!" Caius gagged.

"Why does everyone say that?" Jacob muttered as he got in his jeans. "There, now, you, give us Renesmee." Jacob said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Aro said, struggling with his cloak, that was wriggling. Renesmee jumped out and ran to Jacob.

"Thanks, Aro smells." She said and hugged Jacob. aro glared.

"A minor set back. Either way, we will kill Amerina." He said, mad now, then the rest of the guard took off into the woods.

"_Let's go." _Sam told his pack.

"_Wait, were are you going?" _Jacob asked.

"_To go kill them of coarse." _Sam said.

"_You can't." _Jacob stalled.

"_Why?" _Sam asked, aggravated.

"_Because, Amerina believe it or not, is the bad guy. She is illegal, immortal child's are anyway and she is one. The Vultori are just enforcing the rules. Of you try to stop them, they'll kill you." _Jacob said.

"_And I care why?" _Sam asked.

"_Sam you can't kill them!" _Jacob urged.

"_Watch me, everyone, let's go!" _Sam called to his pack. A few showed hesitation, then gradually came over to Sam's side. Sam stopped in front of Jacob and huffed at him, then they took off into the forest in the direction the Vultori did.

"_That's great." _Leah said sarcastically.

"_How come he wants to kill them?" _Seth asked.

"_Because they were going to cross into LA Push." _Jacob sighed.

"_So, what do we do?" _Leah asked.

"_Return Renesmee, then hope to god Sam and his pack do not die." _Jacob said and hoisted Renesmee onto his back.


	23. Chapter 22: Protected

Jacob and his pack of three ran to the Cullen's home as fast as they could. It took them 20 minuets to get there at full speed.

"Renesmee!" Bella ran to her and swept up Renesmee in a big hug.

"I've missed you to mom." Renesmee said, trying to break free of he bone breaking hug.

"Oh sorry, we are so glad to have you back, no thanks to her." Bella spat at Amerina who was sitting in between the hole in the house.

"What are you talking about Bella, she saw were Renesmee was." Edward pointed out.

"Then that means she has three powers." Alice spoke up.

"Three?" Renesmee gasped in awe.

"Yes, she can cause storms, telekinesis, and see people were they are." She explained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's pack charged at the Vultori, knocking over Demetri.

"What do you want, go back to your reservation." Jane sneered.

Sam growled as his wolves paced around. Then, half of them dropped to the ground.

"_What the?" _Sam thought as he saw everyone on the ground. Their eyes were dazed, and their legs were thrashing around. Suddenly, it felt like he was lost, wandering alone. Then an overwhelming pain paralyzed him as he fell to the ground. Lightning struck the ground, protecting the pack from Demetri.

"The girl knows we are here." Caius peered up. It started to to storm wildly again, forcing the Vultori to continue on to the Cullen's home.


	24. Chapter 23: Goodbye

The Vultori arrived at the Cullen's in no time, the storm had picked up speed again, and was raging. The tornado continued to stay in one spot. The Cullen's home shook on it's foundation, rattling and banging. Papers flew out of the living room, and the couch soared in the air.

"Not the couch!" Emmet groaned as he clung onto a porch railing.

"Give us the immortal child now!" Aro's booming voice echoed.

"They're here." Alice said.

"No duh." Adrian muttered. Amerina turned to Renesmee, who was taller than her now.

"I have to go." Amerina said to her. Renesmee started to cry.

"But I don't want you to. Your my best friend." Renesmee whimpered.

"I know, and your my best friend too, I'm too dangerous I can't control my power and I will never age past seven. But you will grow older Renesmee, your lucky enough for that. I wish I was like you." Amerina smiled. Renesmee smiled back. Amerina turned around, then was hugged by Renesmee.

"I'm going to miss you to pieces Amerina." Renesmee said.

"Same here, don't you ever forget me!" Amerina joked.

"Never ever never!" Renesmee said.

"Promise?" Amerina asked.

"Cross my heart." Renesmee said and crossed her heart.

"Bye." Amerina repeated.

"Bye." Renesmee echoed. Amerina turned back around and latched her hand into Adrian's. They walked silently into the raging storm.

"GOODBYE AMERINA!" Renesmee yelled at the top of her lungs. Just as she said that, the two figures of Adrian and Amerina were swallowed up by the tornado. Renesmee dashed downwards after them, Bella ran after her and caught her.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Renesmee yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Amerina and Adrian crossed over to the other side of the Tornado were the Vultori waited.

"So you are the immortal child?" Aro asked tilting his head.

"Yes, hurry up already." Amerina tightened her grip on Adrian.

"You may go, we only wish to kill her." Aro waved off Adrian.

"No, I'm staying with her." Adrian glared.

"Very well, we do not wish to do this, but we must. Have any last words Amerina?" Aro asked her.

"Yes, I'm doing this for the Cullen's." She said boldly, looking directly into Aro's eyes. He nodded, then the Vultori swept over the two, their black cloaks hiding them. There was no cry of pain, no scream of agony, not even a whimper. The Vultori disbanded over them. Where Amerina once proudly stood hand in hand with Adrain, was nothing but a two piled of ashes, one smaller than the other. The tornado slowed down, curling and wavering, and fading away. The rain stopped pouring, the lightning no longer flashed, and there was no boom of thunder. Amerina was dead, and so was her creator, Adrian. With that, the Vultori disappeared into the shadows.


	25. Epilouge: Forgiven

_Renesmee wriggled out of Bella's grasp and ran down to were Amerina and Adrian walked too. The Tornado disappeared as she passed it and looked around frantically. She saw the Vultori leave and spotted something. She ran to it and fell to her knees. Two piles of ashes sat just inches in front of her. One was smaller than the other. She started to cry loudly, the Cullen's and the Denali coven ran after her and assembled around the ashes._

_"It's not fair! She didn't do anything wrong! It's not fair!" Renesmee wailed pounding the ground. "Come back, please, come back!" She cried reaching to the small pile of ash, but not touching it. She continued to cry like this until her voice was hoarse and just a small whisper. Edward picked her up and walked her back to the cottage, she was still saying come back, even as she fell asleep._

_

* * *

_It was three weeks later. The Cullen's, the Denali coven, ans Sam and Jacob's pack were assembled around two small graves. They were dug right exactly were Renesmee found them. One tomb stone said: Amerina, age seven, Courageous in her time of death. The other read: Adrian, age 25, Never left the one he loved. Carlisle placed a beautiful red wooden box, carved into were leaves and scenes of nature into Adrian's grave. Renesmee with the help of Bella, placed Amerina's box in her grave. Only one inscription was carved into it: R&A, best friends for ever! "I will never forget you." -R.

"We have come here today to celebrate the passing of two great people. Amerina and Adrian. Both showed courage and bravery in there last hour, giving up their lives to save the ones they cared for." Carlisle introduced. Renesmee stepped up to were Carlisle was and he stepped down.

"Even though practically everyone here hated Amerina and Adrian, they were really loving and caring once you got to know them. Amerina was spunky and energetic, and always made me laugh. She called everyone names because she secretly liked everyone. She was very courageous, and told me just minuets before her death she wished she was like me, so she could grow older, and none of this would have happened. She gladly gave her life to save us all, and with that, we owe her endless amounts of respect." Renesmee said, then stepped down.

"Are you crying?" Leah asked Jacob.

"No, I just have something in my eye." Jacob said, wiping his face. Edward stood up now.

"What can I say about Adrian? He was quiet and withdrawn most of the time. When I read his mind, I discovered a whole new person. He knew the Vultori would kill Amerina, and decided long ago that he would die with her. He respected all of us, and wondered if we respected him. He was very kind and regretted everything that happened to us, thinking it was his fault. In his loneliness, he created Amerina, and never once thought he did something wrong until it was to late. He cared for Amerina and all of us, and for that, I respect both him and Amerina." Edward said. Everyone clapped in approval.

"Are you crying?" Jacob asked Leah.

"No." Leah mumbled, rubbing both her eyes. Everyone bowed their heads as the two were buried.

Everyone disassembled and chatted with each other.

"When are you guys leaving?" Carlisle asked the Denali coven.

"In a few hours, we never did get to visit you guys properly." Kate said. Tanya lowered herself to Rnesmee's level.

"Renesmee, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She asked with pleading eyes. Renesmee looked away from her. Tanya got back up. The Denali coven started to walk away.

"_Hey! Don't be so mean!" _A familiar voice echoed in Renesmee's head.

'Amerina?' She thought happily.

"_I forgive her." _Was all the voice said and faded away.

"Tanya!" Renesmee called. Tanya spun around to face her.

"I forgive you!" Renesmee yelled. Tanya smiled and nodded, then left with her coven. Everyone else wandered inside the newly fixed turned to go inside, but saw something move in the corner of her eye. She thought she saw a person crouched over Amerina's grave.

"Amerina? It is you!" he ran to her grave, but the figure was gone.

"_I'll never forget you." _Her voice whispered in the wind.

"I promise." Renesmee whispered.

**The End**


	26. Author's Note!

**Thank you everyone who has read this story all the way to the end, and not just the first chapter! Thank you everyone who commented on the story and inspired me to continue the story.  
**

**Now that the story is done, I want to type more of Amerina, but she's dead so that's a problem.**

**I have a new story out, Everyone Has a Price. There is also another story called that, but the one that DOES NOT suck and is so awesome is mine (and it says Gemini53095 after it). Check it out please.**

**I also have another story, The Ultimate Harry Potter Twilight Cross-Over!, it's a crack fanfic, really long (I'm not done with it yet xD), but like I said above I wanted to type more of Amerina but she's dead. Luckily in the world of Crack fanfics, anything is possible! Amerina makes several cameo's in the story and is a major character in a couple chapters. So if you want more Amerina Awesomeness, just read that story.  
**

**Any way, thanks all for reading this story!**

**-Gemini53095  
**


End file.
